There are a variety of different types of pad and platform surfaces which are designed to allow efficient operation of a computer mouse. Of course, these surfaces all must be smooth and flat and so the standard mouse pad provides the most commonly used operating surface. However, a mouse pad is routinely used on a desk or table, which results in the computer operator being restricted to a single position, usually seated, behind that desk or table. Therefore, an operator will be required to remain in the same position, often for long periods of time, while operating the mouse and using the computer. Such prolonged repetitive operation can cause physical problems for the operator. The comfort factor in working at the computer is also compromised.
The introduction of mouse lap pads was an attempt to remedy these problems. Placement of such pads on the thigh or lap allows the operator freedom of movement while using the mouse, as well as the ability to change physical positions. There are a number of existing lap supported mouse pads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,128 discloses a representative example of a working mouse surface lap pad which has lower platform support elements which are adjustable to the width of the lap of the user. However, this lap pad, and others which are similar, are not designed to maintain the pad securely on the lap of the user. While certain pads have means for lap adjustments, these fail to hold the pad firmly in place, without undue movement. Many such pads also do not have any means to ensure that their adjustable support elements remain in position during use.